Transformers bio
by yorkmanic89
Summary: a bio of my oc, Darksplicer. i might add another character into the bio or do some changes


transformers bio

Name: Darksplicer (in human form it's Dante Mojima)

Affliation: Neutral

Occupation: a former merc and is currently a wandering cyber ninja. (in human form he's a high school student who works part time as a mechanic in an auto shop)

Weapon: he carries an Energon Katana infused with Dark Energon which switches modes like a scythe, Axe, his sniper rifle or a rocket launcher or grenade launcher. hidden blades on arms and legs which he coats his poison that can possibly instantly kill his target.

Alt forms: a Black Suzuki GSX-R750 and a black F-18 Hornet(however Dante always modify them for more durability, more power, etc.)

Appearance: in mech form, he resembles somewhat of Arcee but his color armor is black and he's between the height of bumblebee and Jazz. he has one red eye and one blue eye due to his personalities. wears a cloak which was full of holes and cuts from a fight with a Decepticon that covers only his torso. (in human form, he has black hair, one red eye and one blue eye he wears a black polo shirt and black short jeans with black sneakers on. has a scar on his red eye from a fight

ablities: can change into anyone when he scans someone and can perfectly impersonate that person. speed, strength, stealth and hacking. likes to copy moves from video games or movies that Dante watches. Immune of the effects of Dark Energon(even if it's in him, the effects of him being controlled wouldn't never work even if Unicron tried)

bio: the son of Megatron and says to be his successor. however unlike him, he isn't a tyrant nor does he want to be like him. when the Great War began, he didn't want to be part of the War instead he made his own group of neutrals and refuges who were surviving the war. he then began getting jobs to get supplies for his soldiers for the refuges and preventing any Decepticons or Autobots from entering his base and making sure the refuges are safe from harm. years has passed and the cybertron was being destroyed, he managed to evacuate the refuges into escape ships and he got on his ship to escape. unfortunately his ship took a hit and ended up crashing on earth. what seemed like hours he got out of the ship only to be in human form and no memory of what happened but his human name: Dante Mojima. now the Decepticons are hunting him down due to his Noble bloodline.

in the beast wars era: his stasis pod landed before Silverbolt and Quicksilver. just like them, he has Fuzor DNA in him, a hybrid of wolf and vampire bat. however, when he got out of the stasis pod before the Predacons or the Maximals got there, he looked more human than the Proto-humans wearing his casual clothes. he made a run for it when he noticed the Maximals and the Predacons approaching fearing they might harm him, luckily they didn't see him. however he started feeling pain inside of him and turned him to a Cybertronian Fuzor. the transformation was almost similar how a victim turns a werewolf but without a full moon instead it's his DNA that made him change. he was amazed when he turned however he can also turn back to human. now he wonders what side of the war he should join and wonders who will win.

in the the movieverse: Dante is Sam's older foster brother and always loved riding his riding his Black Suzuki GSX-R750 after school which made Sam jealous. so Dante convinces Sam's father, Ron, if he gets 3 A's he can get a car. surprisingly, Ron agrees to this. Dante told Sam he could get him a car if he had 3 A's and this made Sam Happy. when Sam got his Camero, Dante wondered why Sam's car was acting up when it left out the garage and drove off. he tells Sam that his car just left. Sam get on his mother's bike and Dante got on his bike and were on pursuit until they stopped near a junkyard. that's when they Bumblebee in pede form and were in total awe. this was the beginning of unusual and exciting adventure for them.

in the the Animated universe: Similar to how Sari was born, he was a Protoform and was turned human however he's a 13 year old teenager when this happened. he becomes Sari's Brother and has no memories of his past but live on in the present. years have passed and he started getting education from middle school instead of getting education the teach bot and has quite the knack for riding his Black Suzuki GSX-R750 after school. his time his time of free time was interrupted when he saw the news of a monster attacking Sumdac industries and was furious that the monster was grabbing Sari. he drives full speed not caring the speed limit and jumps over a ramp and lands near the monster. in pure rage, he cuts the tentacle that was grabbing Sari and kept her away from the monster just as prowl was grabbed the monster. he wasn't sure if the Prowl was a Hostile but he saves prowl from being absorbed into the monster but cutting it in pieces. after the monster was disposed of, Sari was Amazed how he saved her and wanted be good as him however this made Optimus very suspicious of his actions and concerns if he really is human.

in the Prime universe: Dante rides to Jasper, Nevada to visit his childhood friend, Jack Darby on his Black Suzuki GSX-R750. what he wasn't aware of that he past by Arcee who was spooked to see Darksplicer's vechile mode. Arcee remembered times he saved her from the Decepticons and times when they talked before the war almost as if she was love strucked and wonders if it really is him . Meanwhile at knockout burger, when vince was about to leave with the meal unpaid, Dante blocks Vince's way and threatens to pay Jack the food with his katana to his face. Vince pays Jack in terror and leaves. Dante and Jack start having they're friendly chat until Jack sees Arcee's vechile mode next Dante's Bike. Jack gets on Arcee and sees Sierra and starts talking to her which he gets himself into an awakward situation. by the time, Dante gets on his bike, he looks at his rear mirror and sees the twin vechicons in vehicle mode approaching to his location and knew they were trouble. when Arcee rides away from the vechicons, Dante had to follow Jack being sure he didn't get hurt. what he wasn't aware of one of the vechicons was after him and hit him at the back of his bike making him lose control breifly and ended up in the highway than following Jack. this angered Dante and destroys the vechicon with his katana by cutting him in half. he never knew his katana was that strong and manages to catch up with Jack and jump of the highway bridge and landed next to Raf. Jack and Raf hid in a pipe as soon as the vehicon landed next to Dante and turned to his pede mode and tried to get Dante but Arcee slammed the vehicon on the floor and started pummeling him but the vehicon knocked her off him only to be cut into pieces by Dante with his katana in pure rage. this confirmed Arcee's suspicion, Dante is Darksplicer in human form and doesn't know if she should be mad or glad to see him


End file.
